Need To Have Faith
by CBrooke92
Summary: Emma visits Mary Margaret in prison and tells her that the evidence to prove it was Regina is gone. MM says some hurtful things to Emma and makes her leave, you know, that deleted scene. Anyways, this takes place around that time and after wards. Rated T for language. Enjoy and Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my head since I watched the deleted scenes from OUAT season 1. The one where Emma visits Mary Margaret in prison and tells her that the evidence to prove it was Regina is gone. MM says some hurtful things to Emma and makes her leave, you know, that deleted scene. Anyways, this takes place around that time and after wards. **

**I don't own any of the OUAT Characters!:-(**

Emma slowly walks into the Sheriffs station. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall because she's about to tell her best friend, Mary Margaret, that the proof she needed was gone.

She enters to see Mary Margaret making her small bed in the jail cell. Emma sees her look up. "No!" She whispers.

"I don't know how," Emma tells her. "But the shovel was gone when I got there. I'm so sorry."

"You said you could fix this." She sits on her bed, hearing Emma tell her she's sorry. "I could be a thousands miles by now. But you know why I came back," She looks at Emma. "Because I believed I you. You said you could help me." Tears slide down her cheeks. "But now...my life is over." She says with her head in her hands.

"Mary Margaret please..." Emma begs.

"Leave!" She yells. She just wants to be alone. Emma, her best friend, her roommate, has failed her.

Emma cries and begs for Mary Margaret to hear her out, but all she does is yell at her to leave, so she does. She makes her way to the hall, listening to her best friend cry.

She exits the station and once the doors close, she lets out a scream. Emma is happy that nobody is around because she continues to scream and curse at herself. Anger and rage towards Regina and herself builds up inside. "Emma!" She sees August come towards her.

Emma clenched her fists. "I have to keep looking!" She screams at him. "I failed her! I promised her! I PROMISED HER AUGUST, that I'll fix this. That I'll fix all of this." Emma waves her hands in the air.

"Emma, you need to rest. You haven't slept in a week. I think you should..."

"NO! I Just... NO!" Emma slams her fist into the door then runs. She needs to get away and clear her head.

Reaching the apartment, Emma races to her room. She takes off her jacket and paces back and forth, staring at the files that laid across her bed. This is why she's better off alone. She doesn't have to deal with problems like this.

Right now she just want to scream. Emma grabs the bottom of the bed and flips it over, files and papers flying everywhere. She throws her badge across the room and smashes the mirror. "God! Dammit!" She cries. After breaking and throwing practically everything in her room, she faces the wall and begins to punch it again and again and again. Both knuckles and bruised and bloody. Giving up using her left hand, Emma continues the strike the wall with her right.

"AAHH!" She cries in pain and falls to her knees. Emma pulls her hand to her chest and sees that her index and middle finger are dislocated. After poorly trying to pop them back into place, Emma curls up in a fetal position and cries throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold winter air hits Emma's face as she makes her way to the diner. Last night Emma let out her frustration and anger by punching the shit out of her wall. Both knuckles were banged up but her right hand took the most damage with two fingers that were poorly popped back into place and a gash that won't stop bleeding. Emma, giving up on trying to fix it, just wrapped it up the best she could.

When the police came and took Mary Margaret away, she lost it again and smashed her flower vase from Sydney. There, she discovers a bug that was planted on the bottom. So Emma heads to Granny's. After seeing him sitting at the booth, she confronts him. Of course, he denies everything so she just threatens him and leaves.

"Emma!" August catches her outside the diner.

"Hey, look what I found." She hold up the bug. "It was planted under my flower vase. That's how Regina knew."

He's happy that Emma found something useful, but gives a worried look as he sees her hands. "Emma, what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter!" Emma says as she backs away. "I don't have time! Look, I gotta go."

Before she left, they both heard someone scream from behind the diner. Running down the alleyway, Ruby was stumbling towards them.

"Ruby! What happened?" Emma questions her.

"Down there!" She points, her arm shaking. "She's down there!"

Emma runs behind Granny's and sees someone on the ground. Approaching the person, she turns them over. "Katheryn!" Emma says in shock. She's alive. Katheryn is alive. That means, Mary Margaret is innocent. "Katheryn, we need to get you to the hospital. There's a lot of stuff we need to go over."

After Katheryn was safely at the hospital, Emma makes her way to the station to fill out paperwork and call to have Mary Margaret sent back. Leaning back in her chair she lets out a sigh. Finally, this whole mess with Mary Margaret was over.

Holding out her hands, Emma questions if she should re-adjust her messed up fingers. She removes the wrap and holds her middle finger. "One...Two... Three!" As soon as she tightens her grip the pain becomes to much and Emma gives up. This is usually the time where Mary Margaret takes care of it. She's always there to fix her injuries and tell her that everything will be Ok.

She would never admit it but she wishes that Henry was right about the curse. That Mary Margaret would be her mom. In a way she kind of acts like it now. The way she cares and checks up on her all the time. A smile grew on Emma's face at the thought of all the good times they had together.

Then the phone rang, making her jump. It was the officers that took Mary Margaret, they're making their way into the station. Emma thanked them and hung up. Her friend was coming home, but Emma couldn't face her. She failed. Mary Margaret believed in her, had faith in her, and she failed. Emma wiped the tears from her eyes, wrapped her hand back up, and took off using the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Margaret sat in the back seat of the police car and listened to the officer talk to, she believes, is Emma. When the officer said they're bringing her back, she couldn't believe it. The office told her that Emma had found Katheryn and she's filling out the paperwork for her release.

Happiness and quilt washed through Mary Margaret. She was so happy, ecstatic really, that she's finally free, but the quilt part of her is from what she said to Emma last night. She yelled, told Emma that she believed in her. Believed, past tense because she gave up on her. Mary Margaret knows that Emma has a hard time letting people in, and when she does, the people always end up hurting her. She let Mary Margaret in, let down her wall for her, and what does she do, she hurts her. She hurts her best friend, her roommate, the woman that came into her life and became family.

When the Sheriff's Station came into view Mary Margaret got prepared. She was ready for whatever Emma was going say to her. Truth be told, she deserves it.

The officer helps her out of the back seat and leads her inside. Mary Margaret scans the office and finds that Emma is no where to be seen. Then the officer's phone rings. When the conversation ends, he walks in front of her and uncuffs her.

"You're free to go Ms. Blanchard." He tells her.

As the officer leaves, Mary Margaret wonders where Emma was. She makes her way outside, taking her first steps as a free women. She felt the cold air hit her as walked out of the station. The only thing on her mind was Emma. She needs to find her, but first she needs to go home and change.

"Ms. Blanchard!" August calls, stopping Mary Margaret in front of her apartment.

"August!" She said startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you on your release and ask that, since you're back, to take care of Emma."

"Take...take care of Emma. Why? What's wrong?" She panics.

"Well since you've been in jail, Emma hasn't slept. She's been...off, angry, depressed. But now that you're back, maybe you can talk to her."

Many questions ran through Mary Margaret's mind. Was Emma really acting that way? Did she really worry for her that much to not sleep. "O...Oh Ok." She says, barely audible. "But first I need to find her."

"She'll be home around midnight." He answers. Mary Margaret gives him a concerned look. "I've been keeping an eye on her." He smiles before leaving.

Mary Margaret processes everything August had told her as she opens the door. When she enters the apartment she notices how clean it was. Did Emma clean the apartment or is it...it is. Mary Margaret realizes that everything is the way it was when she cleaned it. Five days ago.

She takes off her coat and walks around. Who knew that she'd miss this small place. She check the cloak and sees it 11:30. Emma should be home in 30 minutes. Deciding to take a chance, Mary Margaret makes her way up stairs to see Emma's room.

"Oh my god!" She gasps. Emma's bed was flipped over, her mirror was broken, paper and things were scattered on the floor. When Mary Margaret walks further into the room she finds blood stains and cracks in the wooden wall. She brushes her hand against the wall and tears start to fall. Did she hurt Emma that much?

Down stairs Mary Margaret hears the door slam. She takes in a deep breath and leaves to face her friend. She reaches the bottom and locks eyes with Emma. "We need to talk!"


	4. Chapter 4

Both women stood in silence staring at each other. Mary Margaret could see the dark circles under Emma's eyes and how red and bloodshot they looked. "Emma, we need to talk."

"No. No we don't." Emma tells her. "Look, I just wanna..."

"I'm sorry!" Mary Margaret blurts out. "I'm sorry for not believing in you, for losing faith in you." She cries. "You have every right to be mad at me. I'm mad at myself. Now please Emma, talk to me. Yell at me for all I care!"

Emma sees tears falling from Mary Margaret's eyes and can feel her own starting to fall. She must be extremely tried because the next thing she knows, she's in Mary Margaret's arms balling her eyes out. "I'm so happy you're back and I'm so sorry for failing!" She sobs.

Mary Margaret holds Emma close and cries. "You have nothing to be sorry for! I will never leave or give up on you again Emma, I promise." After they stood there embracing each other, she glances at Emma's hands and asks. "May I see?"

Emma pulls away and looks down while holding up her hands.

"Oh Emma!" Mary Margaret says as she gently brushes her thumb across her friends knuckles. The left one was not to bad, but the right one drew concern. She unwrapped it. "We need to clean out those cuts, but first, we need to fix your fingers. You didn't do a very good job." She guickly pulls each finger into their rightful place.

Emma cries and buries her head in Mary Margaret's shoulder, biting the fabric of her shirt. She feels her rubbing her back and the pain subsides. God she missed her friend.

Once Mary Margaret cleaned Emma's hand and tapped up her fingers, they made there way to their rooms. Both got changed into pj's and Emma made her way back to Mary Margaret's room.

"Um...Can I..." Emma ask feeling shy.

"Of course." Mary Margaret scooted to one side of the bed so Emma can lay beside her. They both fell asleep in an instant, knowing that everything was back to the way it was.

Having the best nights sleep, Emma awoke from the sun shining through the window. When she opened her eyes she saw she was alone. Emma sat up and started to panic. Was everything a dream? Then she heard the sound of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. She smiled and falls back onto the bed. "Holy shit!" She shoots back up again. The clock read 4:45 pm. How long was she asleep? She gets up and makes her way to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head!" Mary Margaret says cheerfully as Emma takes a seat on the stool.

"Hey!" Emma wipes the sleep from her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"17 hours." She replies handing Emma some hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"17 hour!" Emma says in shock. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because, you need to rest." She walks beside Emma. "How your hand?"

"Oh! Uh! Better. Still a little swollen." Emma watches Mary Margaret grab an ice pack from the freezer and hand it to her. "Thanks. I...I'm really glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back. I missed my family." She sees Emma blush and giggles. "So, how bout some breakfast?"

"Don't you mean dinner!"

"Who says we can't have breakfast for dinner." She says grabbing the ingredients she needs.

Emma laughs and watches her friend work. She may not believe in the curse but that doesn't stop her in believing that Mary Margaret is and will always be her family.


End file.
